The present invention relates to image and video correction, and more specifically, this invention relates to identifying and repairing undesired elements within a displayed image or video.
Video and image editing tools are commonly used to edit and repair images and video. However, current editing tools perform poorly when used to repair undesired elements having irregular structures (e.g., cars, people, etc.) within associated images and video.